


Anakin Skywalker and the Time Traveling Grandchildren

by UnknownUnseenUnheard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gizka Army, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker was minding his own business when a time traveling brat began to pop up everywhere. At least Obi-Wan shares his suffering. In which Jacen Solo learns to flow walk at a much younger age. Series of none-linear one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: For those who don't know, Jacen Solo is son of Leia and Han from EU books. He had a twin sister named Jaina and a little brother named Anakin. He also, later on, learned how to travel back in time and see past events directly.

Originally, he couldn't interfere at all, but where's the fun in that?

Warnings: **SPOILERS** for the Rise and Fall of Darth Vader.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Time Walker**

Anakin Skywalker was three years old when he first met the little transparent boy who refused to stop calling him Gramps.

He was not old!

He was three!

At least, Anakin thought he was three. He didn't know. Shmi didn't know either. It's hard to get an accurate measure of time when you're carted across the Galaxy as property.

In the hold of a slave ship, little Anakin giggled.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Shmi questioned.

"Pretty." The three year old responded, reaching a hand up. Shmi blinked.

What was so pretty?

Unknown to her, a transparent child stood before her. He couldn't have been older than twelve. Because Shmi personally didn't have the Force, she couldn't see the boy and he played with her son.

 _You won't grow up alone,_ Jacen thought. _Not if I can help it, Gramps._

* * *

"Close your eyes!

Anakin, however, didn't listen. He couldn't listen. His eyes stayed wide open and in shock as the alien exploded from the inside out in a bloody mess.

It was then that Anakin Skywalker, at the age of three, realized his reality.

He wasn't a person.

He was property.

* * *

Anakin had been peacefully minding his own business as he slowly added to his pet project of a pod racer when it happened.

"You'll be a great Jedi someday, I can promise you that."

Anakin jumped, singing his hand on one of the couplings. Had the power been on, he'd of been fried. As it was, the metal was just hot- this was Tatooine, after all.

As always, when Jacen materialized there was no noise. There was no warning. One second, there was absence. Before the next second managed to even fully elapse, Jacen was suddenly there as if he'd always been there. Blink and you miss it.

"Don't do that!" The six year old snapped, sticking his finger in his mouth.

Jacen laughed.

"Sorry, Gramps."

Anakin glared. The time traveling boy didn't sound sorry at all.

It hadn't taken Anakin long to figure out there was something just plain weird about Jacen. Whenever he appeared, for one, he was always a different agar. Okay, so not always, but still.

And he seemed fond of speaking about the future. He spoke with such certainty that Anakin had started to believe him.

It gave him hope here on Tatooine where his life was nothing but a prison at the behest of a master. To be free and to soar the skies! To be a Jedi and to bring peace to others! To make a difference… Anakin wanted that. He wanted to leave this old dust bowl behind. He wanted to take his mother with him and never look back.

"How old are you this time?" Anakin wondered out loud.

Jacen blinked. Anakin was annoyed to note the other boy was still taller than him. That, annoyingly, seemed to be consistent.

"Just turned thirteen. Look what I made!" With that, Jacen stuck his hand into his transparent robe and drew out something shiny, silver, and metal-

"Is that a lightsaber!?" Anakin cried out in excitement.

"Yep!" Jacen nodded. A snap hiss sounded as Jacen waved the yellow blade around. "Nicked it from Mom. Hopefully, she won't-"

_"Jacen Solo!"_

Jacen flinched as did Anakin, who looked around for the source of the noise.

"... What was that?"

"Mom. I think you can hear her through me. Sithspit, gotta go- bye!"

With that, Jacen flashed away.

* * *

"And then, Uncle Obi-" Jacen seemed fond of stories. Unfortunately, he seemed fond of stories about people who Anakin didn't know in the slightest.

"Who's Obi?" Anakin interrupted.

Jacen's story ended.

Anakin looked up from his sorting and was met with Jacen's shocked face.

Feeling dread as if he'd done something horrible, Anakin spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't tell you about Uncle Obi?" Jacen said incredulously.

Anakin's shrug was enough of an answer.

"Uncle Obi is the awesomest Jedi ever who trained you! Huh. Could have sworn you already knew…" The ten year old Jacen seemed confused. Time traveling back in a nonlinear fashion tends to do that to someone.

Anakin blinked.

"Jedi… Train?"

"Hm? Yeah." Jacen didn't seem to understand the wonder in Anakin's eyes.

Abandoning his work, Anakin turned to Jacen.

"Tell me more about Obi-Wan!" he demanded with excitement.

He'd get to be a Jedi? That was the best news Anakin had heard- ever.

* * *

"What's the future like?"

Jacen froze. He looked like the kid who'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What makes you think I'm from the future?"

Anakin looked incredulously.

For once, he was taller. He'd just turned nine while Jacen, it seemed, had just turned five.

"You told me. Or the older you I guess." Anakin shrugged.

Jacen looked astounded.

"Really? Huh." He considered for a second, then smirked. Glancing back and forth, Jacen leaned in towards Anakin. "I'm trainin' to be a Jedi!" He revealed with a conspiratorial whisper.

"I know." Anakin deadpanned.

Jacen looked flummoxed. Then, offended.

"Stupid nerd herding older me, runin' my fun!"

Anakin couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Anakin sighed as he stood guard over a Tusken Raider.

He was scared, but leaving behind the Raider in the desert to die just didn't feel right.

The Force flared.

It was a feeling Anakin had learned to listen to. A sixth sense that alerted him to everything around him.

"Jacen!" Anakin exclaimed, happy to see his friend- until he caught sight of him.

Jacen was… Older. As old as mom, maybe. He wore dark robes and had a different air about him. The shadows seemed to cling to Jacen as if he were an old friend, hugging his form in their cool embrace.

Anakin didn't like it.

He didn't like it all.

Something was wrong.

Jacen glanced down at the Raider, then back at Anakin, then at the Raider again in obvious surprise.

"You… You of all people… Saved a Raider?"

Anakin Skywalker had been many things in life. He'd grow up to be even more things. There was one major consistency, though; he was always quick to anger, no matter what the age.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Anakin shot back. Anakin didn't know what was wrong with Jacen. He didn't feel right. He felt wrong. He felt…

Was this really Jacen?

Jacen flinched back as if struck, no doubt feeling Anakin's emotions.

"You too, huh?" He said sadly. Then, he began to dematerialize.

Jacen stopped short, however, when a little body impacted his and nearly knocked him over.

Blinking, he looked down.

"Anakin?"

"I don't know what's wrong, but…" The little boy looked up. "You looked sad. When I'm sad, mommy gives me a hug. So, I thought maybe, you needed a hug too."

Jacen closed his eyes as a lone tear slid down his cheeks. Yes, he needed a hug. He doubted he deserved it, though, when a single golden eye snapped open. The golden hue slowly faded and Anakin never noticed.

Jacen knew what was coming.

He'd seen it before.

Qui-Gon Jinn would be arriving- and soon.

* * *

A/N: So, this will be a series of one shots. Order is meh. Some will be serious. Some will be just plain humor.

Will definitely end up AU though.


	2. Unca' Obi

A/N: Having Jacen terrorize Obi-Wan as well is just too amusing to pass up. So… Enjoy!

Published: 9/2/2016

Warnings: **Spoilers** for Jedi Apprentice series.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Unca' Obi!**

Obi-Wan Kenobi was 11 the first time he met Jacen Solo.

Incidentally, it also prevented the rise of his rather infamous nickname of Oafy-Wan. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan would have rather taken being called Oafy-Wan over Unca' Obi.

He and Bruck Chun collided in a mix of growing limbs and arms. Obi-Wan had the sense to grip into the wall, thus preventing his fall. Bruck did not have said sense and collapsed in a heap. Around them, several of the other Padawan-hopefuls snorted. Some even covered their mouths as laughs escaped.

Bruck stood, looking around, and grew red with rage and embarrassment.

"Sorry, Bruck. Guess we should both be more careful." Obi-Wan smiled, offering a hand up to the downed initiate. He didn't like Bruck and the feeling was mutual. However, best to avoid any issues, so-

"Watch where you're going, Oafy-Wan!" Bruck snapped, batting away the hand and rising to is feet.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as full blown laughter escaped from some of the others.

"Oafy-Wan?"

"Oafy?"

"Well, I suppose he is clumsy."

Bruck smirked as he managed to successfully divert attention from him to Obi-Wan. His evil diabolical plan would have succeeded too if it wasn't for-

"Leave Unca' Obi alone, you… You… You nerf herder!"

As one, all eyes turned to a transparent little boy who seemed determined to glare Bruck to death.

"..."

"Unca' Obi?"

The little ghost boy nodded fiercely.

Obi-Wan was bewildered. Since when was he an uncle? Okay, so he knew of the existence of Owen Kenobi. On the other hand, why would a transparent version of his relative appear here-

Transparent.

Apparently, Obi-Wan alone didn't come to the following conclusion.

"Gh- Gh- ghost!" Bruck shouted out, pointing wildly.

The boy, who couldn't be more that five, rolled his eyes.

"I'm notta ghos'!" The boy waved it off. No one seemed to believe him as they backed away. "I'm a twine trailer!" With that declaration, the boy glared at Bruck. "And you leave Unca' Obi alone!"

"Or what?" Then, with a sneer, he turned to Obi-Wan. "Setting children on me, Oafy? Don't you have any honor at all?" Bruck swayed dramatically as if Obi-Wan had mortally offended him.

Obi-Wan bristled and was about to retaliate when the little boy interrupted by casually waving his hand at Bruck.

Although, apparently, this child was stronger in the Force than most of the initiates combined as Bruck was flung against a wall.

The other initiates screamed and ran.

The boy smiled, turned to Obi-Wan, and grinned.

"Hi Unca' Obi! I'm Jace!"

With that, the child flung himself at Obi-Wan.

And so it was from that day forth that Obi-Wan was not known as Oafy-Wan the Clumsy and instead Obi-Phan the Ghost Whisperer.

He'd have really preferred the first.

That still didn't explain why the five year old who refused to stop calling him Uncle, though.

* * *

"Explain again, you must. This spirit boy. Your relation to him, hm?"

Obi-Wan was exhausted. Little Jacen hadn't stayed long. He'd disappeared rather quickly. Unfortunately, his after effects hadn't and there had been several calls to bring the evil Necromancing Force Wielder, aka Obi-Phan, to justice for his crimes.

And, of course, the Masters set Yoda on him. Yoda seemed the best with children. Old, wise, and short, few of the Masters intimidated initiates as little as Yoda did. Obi-Wan was just happy Master Windu wasn't doing the interrogation.

The tall dark skinned man looked menacing, especially with those rumors about his favorite form of Lightsaber combat form which involved channeling the dark side of the Force.

"I already told you, Master, I just don't know-"

At that moment, the source of his dilemma appeared again. For some reason, he was at older- older that Obi-Wan- and was carrying a bundle in his arms.

"Uncle Obi! Look!"

The man presented Obi-Wan with the bundle. Curious, Obi-Wan glanced and saw a baby.

Yoda, intrigued, stood silent.

"Who's that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My cousin. Uncle Luke named him after you." Jacen revealed with a smile.

Obi-Wan blinked. Someone had named a child after him? He felt strangely honored.

"He named him Obi-Wan?"

Jacen rolled his eyes. He still seemed proficient at it 20 years later.

"No, silly, his name is Ben. Duh- Sithspit, why are you 12? Oh kriff, went-back-to-far-sorry!"

With that, the mysterious Jacen vanished without a trace.

Obi-Wan stood, bewildered.

Then, he snapped.

"My name's not Ben!"

Without another word, he stormed out of the room.

"Well," Yoda spoke, "Interesting, this is. To traverse time and space through the Force, rare this ability is."

With that, the old master also stood and made his way out of the room.

* * *

"So," Bant began.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Garen continued.

"You had a nephew?" Refft concluded.

Obi-Wan groaned.

"And why is he a ghost?" Bant wondered.

"He's not a ghost." Obi-swan waved off, too tired to explain that Jacen had the ability to travel back in time through the Force.

"Right…" Garen, at least, sounded like he believed him. In truth, Garen was giving Obi-Wan a who-do-you-think-you're-trying-to-bullsith look.

There were screams in the mess hall.

"Obi-Phan's done it again!"

Obi-Wan's head snapped up.

"See, Jaina! I told you I could time travel! Look, Uncle Obi!"

Two of them? There were two of them now?

Obi-Wan groaned loudly and smashed his head into the table. Nope. Nope. He was done. Done, done, done.

* * *

A/N: Anakin meeting Jacen is up next.


	3. Gwapa!

A/N: This will be a series of one shots involving Anakin meeting his time traveling grandchildren who keep popping into the past to visit him. Don't expect it to be very serious most of the time.

Warnings: Nothing for this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Gwapa!**

Jacen Solo was one and a half the first time he accidentally flow walked.

Mommy and daddy weren't around and Jaina was being mean and Winter was busy making food and Jacen was bored.

You see, young Jacen and Jaina had been born during the Thrawn crisis, a period in which the last remaining Imperial Grand Admiral coelessed many of the remaining Imperial forces and caused outright hell.

It was made even worse by the presence of Thrawn's pet dark Jedi, Jorus C'Baoth, who seemed obsessed with getting his hands on all the remaining Jedi, including the twins.

Needless to say, Jacen and Jaina had both been sent into hiding here on New Alderaan with Winter, their eternal babysitter.

And, into eternal boredom.

Jacen twitched.

Bored, bored, bored, bored!

Hm.

His little baby eyes took in all the sites around him. Jaina eyes met his and the two babies giggled. Jacen stopped giggling when he felt water pour over his head.

Yelping, the toddler looked up to see a jug floating above him. Jaina giggled some more.

Jacen twitched.

Jaina squealed as her brother pounced on her.

Winter closed her eyes.

By the Force.

Two Force-sensitive children who enjoyed playing pranks on one another would be the end of her. Leia better appreciate this.

"Stop! Both of you!" Winter commanded as she pulled the two twins apparat. As one, they looked up at her, and bawled.

Winter felt her eye twitch again.

That twitch turned to outright terror when Jacen suddenly stopped, blinked slowly, then toppled over into unconsciousness.

Winter scrambled.

With Jedi children, you never know. The twins had both jumped for joy when their parents were on route. On the other hand, they also tended to jump in fright whenever a threat was near.

Therefore, Jacen passing out could mean any number of things, the worse being that they'd been found. It could also mean a planet had just been destroyed. Apparently, Jedi could feel that. It might not have knocked out someone like Kenobi, but Jacen was no Kenobi.

On the other hand…

Jaina giggled as she poked at her brother's cheek. This calmed Winter down slightly. If there was a threat, Jaina wouldn't be so calm. Scratch that, if Jacen was actually hurt she wouldn't be busy trying to draw on her brother's face with a sharpie- wait.

"Jaina Solo!"

Jaina gave out a cry, stood on her wobbly feet, and ran as fast as her pudgy legs would allow her to.

Winter glanced down at Jacen and couldn't help the laugh that came past her lips when she notices Jaina had succeeded in drawing a monocle, a mustache, and several lines all over her brother's face.

.

How long had she been freaking out?

Why had she freaked out again?

Oh, wait, knocked out toddler!

Swiftly, Winter picked up Jacen and made her way to the med bay with the toddler in her arms.

From around the corner, there was a bang followed by the sound of more giggles. Winter groaned.

Force sensitive children made normal parenting look easy.

* * *

"We'll take the Separatists here, here, and here." Anakin pointed.

Beside him, Ahsoka nodded.

"Are you sure that's wise, Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Master. I did come up with the plan, after all." Anakin rolled his eyes with all the humility of a newly trained initiate.

In other words, cocky, self assured, and completely and utterly confident in his own abilities without actual evidence for it.

"We could always sneak up behind the enemy here." Ahsoka motioned.

Anakin bristled.

"My plan is perfect as is!"

"Any plan can be enhanced, Anakin." Obi-Wan admonished.

Just as Anakin was about to reply a toddler materialized out of midair.

For, you see, flow walking is a technique that allows one to view the past and future directly and even leave imprints in the future. Theoretically, you actually can't interact with the past.

Of course, no one told Jacen Solo that particular rule so he had absolutely no trouble materializing. Without a second thought, even if he did end up blue and see through like the typical Force ghost.

"Gwapa! Jai meany!"

With that, the little boy glomped Anakin.

Without missing a beat, Anakin caught the little boy out of midair, held him against his chest, and began patting his back.

"As I was saying, my plan is good as is. Splitting up more won't work- why are you looking at me like that?" Anakin demanded as Ahsoka gave him a wide eyed stare.

.

"'Gwapa'?" She repeated.

Obi-Wan, thankfully, answered for Anakin. "That boy has been appearing for as long as I've known Anakin. He's usually older, though."

Ahsoka twitched.

"That's not what I asked."

Obi-Wan blinked. "What more is there to ask?"

"Gwapa!" Ahsoka repeated.

"That's his nickname for me." Anakin responded.

Ahsoka felt like smashing her face into a wall.


	4. The Parent Trap, Skywalker Style

A/N: Meh.

Warnings: Spoilers for the Thrawn Trilogy for The Force Awakens. Although, if the second surprises you, you've probably been living under a rock.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Parent Trap, Skywalker Style**

Jacen, in truth, couldn't take credit for this idea.

It was Anakin's to be honest.

When Jacen had flow walked his siblings into the future to discover their adorable little cousin, it came with a second more heart wrenching revelation.

Said little cousin would not exist for several decades! How utterly cruel!

Jacen had even tested his power and found he could travel back four thousand years. Strangely, he could only travel a century or so forward.

Trolling Darth Revan would be the highlight of his teenage years, apparently, as the second he'd said his name said Dark Lord had promptly responded with a barrage of Force Lightning while curing Jacen's older self. Meeting Cade Skywalker had been just weird.

That time he accidentally walked into an alternate reality still had his eye twitching. Who was this Kylo, and how dare he kill daddy?

However, we've left the main topic.

The point was simple.

The Solo siblings had met their little adorable cousin and, sadly, would not meet him in person for several decades.

So it was that the six year old Anakin Solo came up with a plot, a twisted plot that would rival Thrawn himself in its deviousness.

"Let's get Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara together sooner! Then, we can meet Ben sooner!"

And so it was that an unholy alliance was formed. Operation Uncle/Aunt Trap had begun.

* * *

Luke sighed.

Mara had literally dragged him through half the forest. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't feel the Force here on this world.

To be robbed of that sense in particular… It left an ache that penetrated through his core.

Rather randomly, Mara leaped back, lifted her blaster, and fired. Luke jumped at the noise and was forced out of his reminiscence as he looked up…

And was met with the sight of three Force Ghosts who couldn't be a day past ten. That struck a cord in Luke's heart. To die so young? How far had Palpatine's purge of Jedi gone if he had been willing to have children executed?

In the Neatherrelm of the Force, Anakin Skywalker felt the full glare of several Jedi younglings fall upon him.

Back in the present, the tallest of the three Force ghosts grinned and waved. "Hi, Aunt Mara!"

'Aunt Mara' responded with a blaster shot to the head.

The little boy blinked. Then, casually, he scratched his nose.

"Geez, Aunt Mara, I know you was angry at me when I visited you in the future, but do you really have to shoot me?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mara snarled, realizing with annoyance that she wouldn't be able to kill these brats. The Force no longer beat in her veins. Even if it did, here on this world that would be a useless endevour.

The shorter male began to shiver. This planet… It filled Anakin Solo with dread. Mykr was definitely a world he couldn't wait to be off of.

"I'm Jacen, that's Jaina, and he's Anaki-" Jacen didn't get to finish.

Upon hearing Jacen's name, Mara had rapidly lost all color. Luke was surprised to see the strong willed woman he'd gotten to know quiver. Then, without a second thought, Mara lifted her blaster and unleashed a brutal volley upon Jacen with a roar.

Jacen froze, screamed, and crouched.

"Mara! Mara, stop, why are you-" Luke began.

"That time traveling brat set an army of Gizka on the Emperor! Any who dare defile the honor of my master must pay with their very existence!"

Anakin, who'd previously simply stared in shock around him, began to laugh.

"Seriously, Jay? Gizka?"

"Revan kept mutterin' about 'em when he attacked me! And thanks for the idea, Aunt Mara!" Jacen beamed, having quickly realized that despite Mara's rather blatant homicide attempt, as a flow walker, he was quiet safe from harm.

Mara growled. Only the fact that she was running out of amo kept her from unloading another blaster clip into the damn brat.

Then, the words registered.

"Aunt Mara?"

"Anakin?" As it was, Maa wasn't the only one who's barely managed to register the words spoken to her.

Anakin grinned and waved.

"Hiya, Uncle Luke!"

Luke blinked. Uncle Luke? Then, he smiled as realization struck him. These were Leia's kids from the future who had somehow, inexplicably, traveled back in time. Luke didn't know how that was possible but apparently Mara did since the one called Jacen would one day prank Palpatine.

Prank.

Palpatine.

Wow. His nephew had balls.

Then, the rest finally clicked as Luke and Mara glanced at one another. Uncle Luke… And Aunt Mara. As one, they recoiled at the very thought.

"You and me? Never! This is another trap!"

"Agreed! An Imperial Assassin is hardly my idea of someone I'd like to date!"

The two glared death upon one another with unrelenting fury.

"You idiots, we weren't suppose to tell them that!"

The girl, Jaina, who had been quiet until that point, suddenly snapped.

"Um… Sorry?" Jacen scractched the back of his neck.

The girl twitched, grabbed her brothers by their shirt collars, and snarled. Suddenly, the kids vanished as quickly as they had appeared.

Luke and Mara looked at one another again.

Silence reined in the forest.

"Never speak of this?" Mara suggested.

"Agreed." Luke rapidly nodded. Although, on the inside, he was secretly excited. He'd marry this woman? Love was something Luke craved deeply, even if he'd never admit it.

However, Luke Skywalker was no fool.

There's no way in hell he'd say that to a trigger happy assassin who looked ready to gun him down at the faintest of excuses.

Ah.

Well.

He'd win her heart eventually.

Luke was rather determined in that department.

* * *

A/N: So, I've been rereading the Thrawn trilogy and this scene came to me. Hope you all like it!


	5. The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not: Gizka

A/N: Hey! I’m back :) It’s… Been awhile, huh? Anyways, the infamous trolling of Darth Revan. I was divided between this and his trolling The Emperor, but Palpatine will get his turn later on 

 

Published: 10/03/2017

 

Warnings: Spoilers for SWTOR and KOTOR

* * *

 

**Chapter 5**

**The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not: Gizka!**

 

Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith, contemplated his next move as he sat upon his rather fancy throne on the bridge of his flagship. Malak, he knew, would soon betray him. The idiot couldn't make it any more obvious. Revan was almost disappointed. Malak could at least try not to make it so obvious, but no, his old friend didn't have the tactical ability for that. 

A pity. 

Malak, before the Darkside, had been an excellent tactician. There was a reason Malak had been his Second in Command, after all, other that his skill with a lightsaber. Malak had been a crafty opponent who had left his opponents running around in circles, wondering what the next move was, unable to defend themselves in the face of an unexpected whirlwind.  Now, though, his moves were too blunt. Malak had become a pure destructive force. A force to be reckoned with, to be sure, but just plain force and little else.

The Darkside channeled this things, and so in turn Malak emulated that part of the Darkside. 

Sometimes, Malak reminded Revan of the old tales. Fallen angels, once kind and good turned into utter monsters. It was an apt analogy for Malak, now that he thought about it. 

Really. Malak was far too predictable now in that regard. 

Still, Revan contemplated his move. Malak, evidently, wasn't going to follow the plan. Perhaps he didn't even remember it. Revan himself was struggling to remember it. 

_ Destroy-Jedi-Purge-Republic-Fall-Hate-Give-In-Submit _

Revan shook his head as the feelings struck him. He barely managed to shrug them off. The Emperor’s will was a powerful one and, even now, he could feel it stretching across time and space, superseding his will. Revan had to fight it! Had to survive! For the good of the galaxy!

Unfortunately, at that critical moment, something rather unexpected happened. 

“Get off! Get off! REVAN! You did this!” Malak’s voice thundered out across the ship. Several of the officers looked up from there respective stations. Revan only gave a single glare before they swiftly turned back to their work, effortlessly ignoring the drama around them for fear of getting their jaws chopped off.

Revan turned away from them before arching a single eyebrow. What in the Force was his wayward apprentice blathering on about now?

“Statement: these are annoying little pests. The Master would never approve of their existence. I shall rectify this error.”

Amusement faded into alarm as several blaster bolts thundered. Just as Revan stood the door to the bridge snapped open. There, the jawless wonder stood covered in several bird feathers, eyes glaring with such utter malice that Revan wondered if Malak was going to attempt his little coup d'etat a little early and try killing him here and now.

Fist clenched at his side, face red with rage, Malak stormed forth. Revan narrowed his eyes. Foolish apprentice. Foolish, foolish, foolish.

Revan let his own presence in the Force be projected outwards, although, really, this idiocy would cost Malak another piece of his body. Taking his mouth, apparently, hadn’t been enough. What should he strike next? Regardless, he had to finish this fast.

No doubt the Jedi would feel the explosion of Darkside energy soon enough. The Force is like a lake, clear and shimmering. He and Malak were like bombs, blasting that water into a chaotic tsunami. 

“Malak-” Revan began.

Then, he was interrupted by giggling.

This time, everyone froze.

Slowly, Revan and Malak turned towards the noise. A transparent teenager was dangling upside down from the Force Damned ceiling, legs locked onto a pipe and grinning down at them. And, he wasn’t alone. There were two of them, probably around thirteen to fifteen if Revan was to haggard a guess.

“Who,” Revan spoke briskly, “are the pair of you?”

The rest of the bridge looked at him as if he were mad. It seemed only he and Malak could see the strange little boys.

The younger one grinned.

“Your worst nightmare. Attack, my children!” he cried.

Then, several screams rang out as gizka literally exploded from every direction, falling upon Revan and his crew in droves.

* * *

  
  


Finding out that he was a Jedi had been surprising to Revan. Or, rather, finding out he had the potential to be one. He knew that such an ability was rather unique, and he was rather proud of it. Even more proud of the fact that the Jedi were willing to train him, despite his age and his rather disturbing birth name.

But, really, it couldn’t be helped.

How were his parents suppose to know that Revan would grow up in an age where the greatest Dark Lord of their Era, the most terrible Sith Lord since Exar Kun(which, really, hadn’t been that long ago) would share a name with their beloved little Revan?

Still, Revan apparently had the potential. And, a Force Bond, if the Jedi were to be believed, with Bastilla, which Revan found he didn’t mind as much as he probably should. Sure, the occasional shared dream was a little creepy, but it’s not like the woman was constantly in his head.

He was pretty sure he wasn’t. She’d of castrated him at this point if she was.

Regardless, Revan practiced his katas with a renewed vigour. He could be a Jedi. He would avenge his parents, his home, his world. He would help stop the Sith. He would-

Suddenly, two transparent and glowing blond teenagers appeared out of nowhere. The younger one leaned against the taller one’s shoulder, great laughs escaping his lips. The other one, who had his hair in a braid, looked like he was barely containing his own laughter.

“Did you- did you- did you see the look on Malak’s face? That was gold!”

Revan’s bemusement switched rapidly as he brandished the lightsaber at the two boys. Startled, they looked up at him. Revan held the weapon as if it could actually harm them. Not that it could. It was a practice blade, but still. They didn’t know that.

“What was that about Darth Malak?”

The boys stood still for a moment. Then, the taller one, the one with the braid actually fell over in his laughter. 

Revan twitched.

“You so planned this!”

The younger, at least, Revan assumed the younger, glowered.

“I did not, gramps! A struck of fate! A hilarious strike of fate!” then, the boy chuckled.

Revan tilted his head.

Something… Something… In the back of his head… Something-

Gizka.

Revan let out a battle scream.

By the time the Masters arrived, it was to find their wayward mindslave- I mean, their redeem the Sith Lord Project- attempting to hack a pair of transparent teenagers in half with a training lightsaber.

“See! I told you! Too dangerous, he-”

“Anakin 2.0, now!” 

“There’s nothing 2.0 about be, Jace!”

So it was that the Jedi Academy of Dantooine was flooded by a mini army of Gizka. Incidentally, Revan and Vrook Lamar were later seen bonding over attempting to come up with methods to capture the annoying little brats that had released such an unholy feathery army upon them. Atris was reported to have nearly passed out from shock at the sight.

  
  
  



	6. The Pranking of Qui-Gon Jinn

A/N: I somewhat like Qui-Gon. However, he's also one character that pisses me off. A lot. I try to avoid characters I don't like for that reason, but with Qui-Gon, I'm going to have the man pranked.

Published: 12/07/2017

Warnings: A few spoilers for Jedi Apprentice series. Implied, nothing stated

* * *

** Chapter 6 **

**The Pranking of Qui-Gon Jinn**

The pranking of Qui-Gon Jinn was a must as far as Jacen was concerned. How dare that old man crush Uncle Obi's hopes and dreams? How dare that old man make Uncle Obi feel so pathetic and inadequate?

Qui-Gon should have been honored or take Uncle Obi on as his apprentice! Instead, Qui-Gon literally rejected the very notion of it and, if Jacen's eyes were correct, years later Qui-Gon Jinn would proudly stand before the Jedi Council, place his arms on Anakin Skywalker's shoulders, and declare he would train the boy, as if he didn't already have a student and said student was unimportant.

How dare he!

"So, how are we doing this?" Anakin.2 asked. Annoyingly, he couldn't get his siblings to stop calling him that. Not since they'd all met the original Anakin. How infuriating.

"I say we unleash an army of gizka on him." Jacen had grown quite fond of the little creatures. They were so cute and destructive!

"You can't unleash an army of gizka on everyone that pisses you off, Jacen." Jaina had the audacity to roll her eyes at him.

Jacen took heavy offense to that.

"Why not? It worked on Revan and on Palpatine. Aunt Mara said so when she tried to kill me." Jacen argued.

"Exactly! Which is why we can't use that tactic on Qui-Gon!" Jaina countered. "If we do that, then we start establishing a pattern! If we establish a pattern in our tactics, Palpatine will catch on and we will never get to see the Emperor assaulted by Gizka." Jaina finished with a final brutal note.

Jacen and Anakin.2 both winced. They very much wanted to see Darth Sidious suffer under an army of gizka.

"... Okay. No gizka. Fine. Then what should we do instead?"

To that, Jaina grinned evilly. Jacen and Anakin.2 both gulped before edging away slowly from their sister, who began to mutter to herself diabolically.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn was not having a good day. There were several reasons why he wasn't having a good day, and each was more ridiculous than the last.

The primary reason was that he could not for the life of him eat anything.

Anytime he shoved something into his mouth, he was forced to spit it out. No matter what it was, there was always a strange taste to it. Strange taste, a Jedi Master could handle. Spiciness that reminded him of the burning fires of Mustafar in his mouth, Qui-Gon regrettably could not handle.

He knew someone was doing it. He just didn't know how. He knew for a fact for the simple reason that anytime he spat out the food, he'd hear deranged giggles.

Qui-Gon's first instinct was to reach for water, but he decided that was far too obvious. There was no way any good prankster would not know what logical choice a person would do when faced with a prank, so Qui-Gon instead decided to take a dip in the Pool of a Thousand Fountains.

…

And promptly exited the waters tie dyed into such a multitude of colors that he looked like he either belonged in a Naboo Celebration or a Gay Pride Parade. Or both. Likely both. Qui-Gon twitched.

"Qui-Gon! There you are! I- what is that smell?"

Qui-Gon froze. There, several feet from his dripping wet form, was Tahl. Qui-Gon had no idea why his crush-but-not-crush had seeked him out, but knowing her it was some random important business that needed to be attended to as soon as possible. It seemed she had sensed him through his Force presence and merely arrived, likely not questioning being lead to the Room of a Thousand Fountains since Qui-Gon, and many Jedi really, were very fond of the room.

For a moment, the pair of them stood in silence as they stared at one another. Then, to Qui-Gon's horror, a small laugh escaped Tahl's lips.

"What prankster did you annoy now, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon was offended by the notion that this could possibly be his fault.

"I haven't offended anyone!" Qui-Gon declared as he stood, making his way out of the pool. His robes looked like a rainbow, his hair was bright orange and red, his beard was blue, his skin was a mismatch of purples and greens and browns, and Qui-Gon was likely going to be cleaning gunk from his lightsaber for weeks.

"Of course, Qui-Gon."

Then, the giggles started.

Qui-Gon Jinn could be forgiven for twitching.


	7. Meeting Anakin Skywalker, Part I

A/N: So, Jacen's actions are starting to cause a ripple effect in this chapter. Or, rather, some of them are shown in this one.

For the record, before anyone asks, Obi-Wan had not defected from the Jedi Order

Anyways, thanks everyone for reading :) enjoy

Also, Merry Christmas everyone! Or whatever holiday you practice. Personally, my family celebrates Hanukkah, which already ended this year on the 20th

Published: 12/22/2017

Warnings: None for this chapter

* * *

** Chapter 7 **

**Meeting Anakin Skywalker, Part I**

Anakin was excited. So excited that he was practically bouncing off the walls of Watto's annoying little hellho- shop. Anakin was suppose to call it a shop. A respectable business, Watto claimed. Not that anyone bought that load of Bantha Poodoo for a second, but details.

Today was the day, today was the day, today was the day!

"Eh, stop that! What do you think this is, boy? An amusement park? Settle down?"

Anakin grumbled. Watto just had to ruin Anakin's fun. What a killjoy. Whatever. Ignoring the blue alien, Anakin happily hummed to himself as he continued with his work, not a care in the world.

Watto growled at him.

"What's the big idea, brat? Why are you so cheerful, eh?"

It said much about Watto that his current concern was the fact that Anakin was cheerful at all, and he considered this a bad thing. A happy slave meant a plotting slave. Not that anything would amount from it, but still.

Anakin beamed at the Toydarian. Watto reeled back as if struck, a bead of sweat begging to fall from the alien's brow as the child continued to smile at him, all bright and sunny and so much unlike him.

Since when did any of his slaves smile at him like that? Since when were any of them them mildly pleased to see Watto in any way, shape, or form? Especially Anakin, of all people? The brat was so rebellious that the only way Watto manage to keep the brat on a leash was to threaten his mother. Threatening the boy directly usually resulted in defiant states that dared him to try.

Which Watta had, of course, done at first. The only thing he got out of it was a useless slave that physically couldn't work for a week and who spent the entire time glaring at him, daring Watto to do it again.

So, a happy Anakin put Watto on edge. Especially a happy Anakin beaming at him as if Watto was the second coming.

"I just have a feeling that today is gonna be a good day!" Anakin gleefully chirped, humming to himself as he turns away, continuing with the tasks Watto had charged him with.

What in the world? In the name of Nal Hutta, what was up with that brat?

Later, after having come across a wayward Jedi Knight, Nabooian Royalty, and a red skinned demon warrior from hell, Watto could only conclude that Anakin himself was a devil child who foresaw the horrors that would be inflicted in his Master, and that the devil child had cackled in response to it all while staying silent as events began to unfold.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been insistent that he be allowed to explore the city for a way to get them off Tatooine. His Master had arched an eyebrow at the declaration before waving Obi-Wan off, clearly giving him permission to proceed.

Or maybe it had been a I-don't-give-a-fuck, do what you want gesture. It was hard to tell with Obi-Wan's Master.

Well, that, and Obi-Wan's instincts were usually spot on. If Obi-Wan believed he should be the one to descent to Tatooine, then his Master would trust him to take care of it. Which was exactly what Obi-Wan was currently doing.

"Where do you think we should go?"

Why a handmaiden was accompanying Obi-Wan was beyond him, but if the Queen of Naboo willed it, they'd have to go for it. Not that Obi-Wan was fooled. He and his Master both had their suspicions about who the true Queen of Naboo was, but declaring them out loud would not be very diplomatic, especially considering the effort the Nabooians were going through for this little sharrade of theris.

"Hold on. Let me ask." Obi-Wan told her plainly before turning towards Jacen's spectral figure. Over the years, he'd come to learn that those who didn't have a connection to the Force, or even those that hadn't been trained to channel it, couldn't see his spiritual companion. This time, Jacen was slightly younger, around Obi-Wan's age when his Master had first take him as an Apprentice.

"Thata way!" Jacen gestured, before striding forth and leading the way. With a shrug, Obi-Wan followed, ignoring the odd look Padme shot him.

It was time, at long last, to meet Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan had to admit, the thought made him nervous beyond belief. He was still a Padawan himself, yet here he was, off to meet the boy that would one day be his student and, if Jacen's descriptions were accurate, and they usually were, the boy that would one day grow to be something like a little brother for Obi-Wan.

Little brother's and the Jedi Order did not mix. Family and the Jedi Order did not mix. Obi-Wan's Master, however, had always stated his casual distaste for such practices, so Obi-Wan, naturally, emulated that feeling as he marched through the sandy plains of Tatooine.

* * *

Darth Maul had not expected a Padawan to be so good. He definitely had not expected the Padawan to have back up in the form of a bloody Force Ghost who could actually interact with the physical world despite being, you know, a Force Ghost.

"My shop! Ah! Stop it! My shop!"

Maul had traced Kenobi down rather easily. Rather than going straight for the Naboo ship stranded on the outskirts of town, Maul had elected to attack directly. A Padawan learner, after all, should have been no match for him. Afterwards, Maul would take the faux Handmaiden, bring her back to Naboo, and be done with the whole mess. The boy's Master had been a fool to entrust the young Queen to a mere Apprentice when Maul himself had cut down Masters.

Except, apparently, this particular Apprentice was so proficient with the blade that Maul was genuinely surprised Kenobi hadn't been declared a Jedi Knight yet.

"Wicked!"

"What? No, not wicked! They're a tearing up my shop!"

Kenobi had, for some reason, come to some backwater junk shop of some backwater Toydarian on this backwater planet. The why, Maul didn't particularly care, but taking out Kenobi here instead of the open market seemed like a better idea. Sidious always did state that Maul should practice his stealth better instead of, you know, tearing Jedi to pieces because that was just what they deserved.

He had expected an easy fight. He had expected to take out Kenobi simply enough, after which he could kill any witnesses, destroy whatever recording devices the Toydarian had, and escape off with the Queen before Kenobi's Master descended upon this place in fury at the loss of his Apprentice.

Kenobi, however, had other ideas.

Maul blocked another blow, twin blades spinning around him in deadly arcs as he deflected blows from both Kenobi and the Force Ghost alike, and wasn't that a strange sight? Him, a Sith Lord, having to exert effort to defeat a specter and a Padawan learner.

Then, Maul felt it. A pulse, rippling across the sands of Tatooine. An annoying pulse, which meant that Maul had failed. He had taken too long. Kenobi had been more than he was expecting, more than he would have expected out of even an ordinary Jedi Knight, and Maul was running out of the most precious substance in the Universe, time. With a snarl, the Zabrak Sith Lord let loose a concussive Force Blast. Kenobi and the spirit boy were flung back. With glare, Darth Maul retreat, seemingly vanishing into thin air.

Not a moment later, Xanatos burst into the shop, Lightsaber blazing with several Nabooian guards following behind him.

Obi-Wan gave a sigh as he deactivated his own saber.

"Master, I told you I could handle it. And, now the Sith has fled because he sensed you were coming, and he didn't want to take all of us at once." Obi-Wan stated with a frustrated hiss.

Jacen, on the other hand, could only splutter and stare stupidly at Xanatos. Seeing the look that was being shot towards him, Xanatos could only arch a single eyebrow.

"What is it, brat?"

Jacen spluttered some more before burying his head in his hands.

"Jaina is soooo gonna kill me. 'Stop messing with the timeline, Jace. There's no telling what'll happen, Jace. You might end up rewriting something important, Jace.'" Jacen lamented, much the bemusement of everyone else in the room.

Or rather, the bemusement of the people who could see him. Watto, Padme, and the guards stared back and forth between the Jedi, feeling like they were missing something important.

At last, the silence was broken by Anakin.

"That was so cool!" the kid cheered, jumping up and down, pumping his fist into the air.

Watto snarled.

"Cool my shiny blue arse! You'll be cleaning that mess!" Watto gestured towards the smoldering remains of literally everything Obi-Wan and Maul had cut through in their efforts to kill one another. Anakin blanched, shooting Watto a reproachful look. A look that got him nowhere, really, as it just annoyed Watto even more. "Get to work, boy!"


	8. Meeting Anakin Skywalker, Part II

A/N: I've taken a new hobby. Or rather, an old one. Star Wars books. Ah. So many of them.

Hm. Maybbbe I'll eventually move over to the new canon. But, for now, I'm enjoying my Legends books.

Published: 6/21/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

****Chapter 8** **

**Meeting Anakin Skywalker II**

If there was one thing Xanatos hated with all his heart, it was Qui-Gon Jinn.

Once upon a time, Xanatos had gazed up at Qui-Gon, looked up to the other as if the Jedi Master had hung the stars and the moons in the sky himself. Qui-Gon had been his own personal hero, his goal, what Xanatos had aspired to be like. To emulate.

Qui-Gon Jinn, an utter failure of a teacher if ever there was one.

It had been but a but four years since… That mess on Telos. That so called 'test' that had resulted in Xanatos losing everything he had ever loved and cared for.

What did such things matter to Jedi, though? What was family, to the Jedi Knights? Family was a thing they rejected, a thing they saw as twisted, something to be left forgotten. Left forgotten, along with all their emotions.

Xanatos would like to very politely disagree.

Xanatos could acknowledge that his father hadn't been… The nicest of men, but really, how in the hell did Qui-Gon think his apprentice would take him murdering his father right in front of him? Yes, Xanatos knew his father had been the aggressor, but hell, the man had been attacking with a sword. A metal sword.

Any idiot who attacked a Jedi Knight with a goddamn broadsword was clearly not in the correct mental state, and Qui-Gon's response to that had been to shatter said sword and fling his father into a literal pit of lava.

It wasn't that Qui-Gon was malicious. Far from it. Xanatos could now admit, even to himself, that his former Jedi Master just simple had the tendency to act first, think later, and fuck up beyond all belief while having the best of intentions.

This wasn't something Qui-Gon did on purpose. Qui-Gon just… He just wasn't a people person, Xanatos supposed, deciding to put it lightly. Very, very lightly. He had expectations of others, high expectations, expectations that others could not possibly meet.

At the same time, he acted without thinking of the consequences. Without thinking of the results. Qui-Gon Jinn was the kind of clueless individual who could stab you through the heart, repeatedly, and blink in surprise because he honestly had no idea he what he was doing.

Case in point, what Jacen Solo was currently showing him.

Xanatos twitched.

"What… In the living hell is this, brat."

Brat was the right word, Xanatos supposed. A time traveling teenager, sending Force Projections across time and space. Not very solid Force Projections either. Transparent and ghost like, unseeable by any who did not practice the ways of the Force.

A transparent, ghost like teenager who was currently taking Xanatos himself across time and space. Or, rather, waving his hand around and causing visions of the future to forge around him.

It was a rather interesting trick. Xanatos refused to admit he was impressed.

"The future. Or, rather, a possible future. I mean, showing you is probably going to make it twist and break on itself, but I'm seriously past caring at this point." Jacen Solo shrugged.

Twist and break on itself, huh?

Well, perhaps.

Xanatos frowned, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

Qui-Gon Jinn once more proved what a bastard he was. Still, Xanatos had no idea why he was being shown this as he watched a young Obi-Wan have his hopes and dreams crushed, again and again, by the Jedi Master.

Jacen waved his hand.

Once more, the images shifted.

The next one caused Xanatos to twitch again. Followed by the next several. By the end of it, Xanatos was convinced he was going to develop a facial tick, and it's name was Qui-Gon Jinn.

Beside him, Jacen started to snigger. Xanatos eyed the teenager with an arched eyebrow.

"Your eye… It looks like its been… Gon jinxed." The boy sniggered to himself.

Xanatos twitched.

"In what world is that even mildly amusing?"

Jacen looked genuinely offended.

"Hey! My jokes are the best!" the boy claimed, looking like he well and truly believed it. Force have mercy on whatever poor soul was subjected under this child's so called humor.

Decades into the future. Tenel Ka sneezed.

Xanatos rolled his eyes.

"Okay, seriously. What is even the point of this, Jedi boy? What exactly do you hope to accomplish? Why are you even showing me any of this?"

Jacen's eyes gleamed.

The next image made Xanatos' blood damn near boil.

Ah. That. Well then.

* * *

Seventeen years later found a thirteen year old Jacen Solo all but gaping.

"Wha- but- how- Qui-Gon." Jacen spluttered.

Xanatos, predictably, scowled at the mention of his former Master.

Obi-Wan looked confused.

"What does Master Jinn have to do with this?" Obi-Wan scratched the back of his head before shooting a look towards his teacher.

"Never you mind, Padawan." Xanatos said, causing a scowl to appear on Obi-Wan's face. Ignoring his apprentice. Xanatos turned towards Watto. "My good sir, I apologize sincerely for the utter mess that has occurred here. My apprentice was tracking the criminal that tore apart your shop, hoping to cut him off before he could arrive at his target." Xanatos lied through his teeth.

Obi-Wan had been escorting the target. Literally.

From the scowl on Watto's face, the Toydarian didn't believe him. At all. Fair enough.

"You think I'm a fool, eh? That Zabrak, he came here for the Jedi! He led him here to my shop! Now, who is gonna pay for all this mess! Look at this! My inventory! My shop! MY LIFE! You've destroyed it all! What could that Zabrak have possibly have been looking for, if not  _your_ student, EH!?"

Watto's wings beat furiously as he swung his fists back and forth. Little Anakin was looking back and forth between Xanatos and his slave master, as if staring at a highly competitive Pod-Race.

"He is a known criminal to the Jedi Order that we have been hunting for some time. His primary targets tend to be children, sensitive in the Force that were not taken in by the Order. From what we've gathered, he seems to be on a deranged mission to wipe out every Force Sensitive he can in the Galaxy." Xanatos explained easily enough.

Watto blinked, narrowing his eyes.

"Force sensitive children? Eh, you take me for a fool, huh! If that was the case, why would that man-"

Watto froze.

Slowly, his eyes shifted, latching onto Anakin who was, as ordered, currently cleaning up the utter mess the duel between Sith and Jedi Apprentice had left across his shop with the help of one of the Handmaidens and several of the Naboo guards.

Anakin, feeling the stare, looked up. Broom clutched tightly in his hands, the blond boy tilted his head, meeting Watto's gaze.

"Er… Hi?"

It was at this point in time that Watto started screaming.

* * *

In a not so surprising twist of fate, Anakin Skywalker still ended up competing in a deadly Pod race for the fate of Spaceship engines. In an actually shocking twist of events, when Watto declared Xanatos could have either the boy and the engine, or the boy and his mother, Xanatos made… A different decision.

"Fine," Xanatos grinned. "Boy and mother. Unless you want the Hutts involved, off course."

"What- you cannot possibly- we need that engine!" one of the Naboo guards, who'd taken to following them around on the off chance the Sith would strike again, exclaimed.

Xanatos waived the man off.

"Relax. I have a backup plan. I always have a backup plan." Xanatos placated, before turning back to Watto. "So… We have a deal?"

Watto hissed, before thinking better of it. Yes, yes. This was perfect, actually! He would get rid of the boy, and his mother! The mother was no real loss, really, but the boy was proving to be more trouble than he was worth if Lightsaber wielding assassins were willing to tear up his shop for him.

"Fine! Go ahead! Do not say I did not warn you!" Watto yelled, turning and flying off.

Xanatos smirked.

* * *

Xanatos' back up planned turned out to be a young 18 year old pilot arriving in a Telos craft, bringing them exactly the supplies they needed. Xanatos smiled, walking forth to greet the other.

"Granta! It was been so long!" Xanatos embraced the other in a friendly hug.

Jacen narrowed his eyes. Granta… Granta… He could have sworn the name was familiar. Why was the name familiar?

"Who is this?" Padme asked.

Xanatos turned, beaming.

"Oh, him? Granta here is the son of a dear friend of mine, from Telos. Unlike most Jedi, I do prefect to keep ties to my roots, to help me remember who I am."

Son of a dear old friend?

Wait… Wait a second…

Oh hell. Xanatos had balls, Jacen decided. Not only had the rogue Jedi managed to get himself back into the Jedi Order, he was also literally hiding a son from them the entire time. An 18 year old son.

Well. This… Ought to be interesting, Jacen decided. Even if Jaina was going to murder him for it when she found out.


End file.
